


Loudmouth [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Podfic Bingo [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From this prompt on spn_blindfold: Sam/Dean dirty talk: Bottom!Sam describes their sex life to the Feds. Sometime around season 2 or 3, Sam's in an interrogation room with some cop/FBI agent who's trying to convince him to provide evidence against Dean. They ask why Sam's staying with someone who's brought him nothing but trouble, and the cops listen on in horror as Sam calmly replies with a fifteen-minute dissertation on how he's a total slut for Dean's cock. Maybe he's fed up and being sarcastic, maybe he's under a truth spell, maybe he knows he's going to be rescued in an hour and just doesn't give a shit anymore. Maybe it's all true, or maybe Sam's making it up but secretly wishes it were true. Bonus points if Dean somehow hears or sees the interview tape and gets crazy turned-on. No major embarrassment squick, please -- Sam really doesn't care what the cops think of him. He can be ashamed if *Dean* finds out, as long as Dean enthusiastically sets him straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loudmouth [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [veronamay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronamay/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Loudmouth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/211183) by [veronamay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronamay/pseuds/veronamay). 



**Title:** Loudmouth  
**Fandom** : Supernatural  
**Author** : veronamay  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:** Sam / Dean  
**Rating** : Explicit  
**Length** : 24:47  
**Summary** : 

> From this prompt on spn_blindfold: Sam/Dean dirty talk: Bottom!Sam describes their sex life to the Feds. Sometime around season 2 or 3, Sam's in an interrogation room with some cop/FBI agent who's trying to convince him to provide evidence against Dean. They ask why Sam's staying with someone who's brought him nothing but trouble, and the cops listen on in horror as Sam calmly replies with a fifteen-minute dissertation on how he's a total slut for Dean's cock. Maybe he's fed up and being sarcastic, maybe he's under a truth spell, maybe he knows he's going to be rescued in an hour and just doesn't give a shit anymore. Maybe it's all true, or maybe Sam's making it up but secretly wishes it were true. Bonus points if Dean somehow hears or sees the interview tape and gets crazy turned-on. No major embarrassment squick, please -- Sam really doesn't care what the cops think of him. He can be ashamed if *Dean* finds out, as long as Dean enthusiastically sets him straight.

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/211183)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20Veronamay/Litra/Loudmouth.mp3)  
Or as an Audiobook [ Here](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20Veronamay/Litra/Loudmouth.m4a)


End file.
